


Wawanakwa Messengar

by luckiehawk



Series: slice of life [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, chatfic, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Series: slice of life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985866
Kudos: 12





	Wawanakwa Messengar

**sierrawest _has added 23 people to a chat._**

**sierrawest _has renamed the chat to_ 'mclean's kids.'**

* * *

**_sierra:_ **hey guys!!!! i figured we could make a groupchat of everyone in our homeroom!

 ** _noah:_ **Absolutely not. 

**_cody:_ **hey- can we not be rude? sierra did something nice for us...

 ** _gwen:_ **^^

 ** _cody_ :** ~~oh my fucking god...~~

 _ **heather:**_ BARF. i only like two of you in here. maybe just one. courtney, you're on thin ice.

 ** _duncan:_ **AHAHAH! come on, princess? you're involved with heather?

 **courtney:** not in kahoots, but we're running her campaign.

 _ **alejandro:**_ heather, _chica_ , what earnest politician gets a team to run their campaign?

 ** _heather:_ **everyone??

 _ **courtney:**_ that failed miserably. 

_**alejandro:**_ hm...then i might as well copy your idea.

 _ **owen**_ : AL!!! Hehe I completely forgot u were in our class

 _ **alejandro:**_...

 _ **heather:**_ aw, keep doing it, you're making him mad

 _ **izzy:**_ bye i'm getting deported

 _ **eva:**_ WHAT

 ** _heather:_** huh?

 _ **cody:**_ calm down, it's a tiktok meme

 _ **cody:**_ right?

**_izzy: 🤸‍♀️💨_ **

**_noah:_** Wonderful.

 _ **duncan:**_ idiots

 ** _courtney:_ **duncan, be nice. this was in our contract!

 _ **gwen:** _CONTRACT?

 _ **geoff:** _yo...if my bridg ever did that...we'd probably be in splitsville

_**geoffmcbride has added brodyweston to the chat.** _

_**brody:**_ YO!

 _ **geoff:**_ BRODSTER!

 _ **bridgette:**_ brody..hi..

 _ **heather:**_ train for four to splitsville, coming soon.

 _ **gwen:**_ you've never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend-

 _ **heather:**_ SHUT UP GWEN-


End file.
